sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
What Lies Beneath
"What Lies Beneath" is the sixteenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Damian Kindler & Phillip Iscove and directed by Dwight Little. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 9, 2015. Synopsis Ichabod and Abbie face demonic creatures that guard a secret crypt and encounter Thomas Jefferson in their quest to fight evil. Meanwhile, Jenny learns a shocking secret about Frank Irving.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150121fox02/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie investigate the disappearance of three workers and learn that they were abducted by Reavers, a secret unit that were assigned by Thomas Jefferson to guard the Fenestella. When they venture inside the hatch, they are forced to make a hasty retreat when confronted by a huge number of Reavers, and decide to return with more firepower. Meanwhile, Irving convinces Jenny to help him break into a police lockup, but when he takes evidence from the Hellfire club, Jenny confronts him. He tells her about what happened to him after he was resurrected, and of his desire to help his family before it's too late. Now at the Fenestella, Ichabod and Abbie encounter a holographic Thomas Jefferson (Steven Weber) that explains the purpose of the Fenestella to them both, and of the role it can play helping them as witnesses. But when he tells them that they can't save the men without sacrificing the Fenestella, Abbie responds that the lives of the men are more important. They both venture into the Reavers lair and rescue the men, but when the Reavers awaken they are forced to make a hasty retreat. Ichabod decides to venture back inside to destroy the Fenestella's power source and convinces Jefferson to help him. Meanwhile, Henry appears to Katrina in a dream, but Katrina wonders if it really happened. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Sharif Atkins as Calvin Riggs *Steven Weber as Thomas Jefferson Co-Starring *Chris Greene as Daniel Riggs *Fernando Martinez as Pete Burke *Jeremy Palko as McGrady *Richard Fullerton as Veteran *Jessi Goei as Young Teen #1 *Alyssa Nicole Claytor as Young Teen #2 *Robert Birrell Livingstone as Business Passerby Trivia Title * This episode was initially titled as "Cube 3" which refers to the supernatural power source being used to power the secret underground vault. The official and finalized title "What Lies Beneath" curiously refers to both the monsterous Reavers and the Fenestella. * In Japan, this episode is known as The Hidden Subterranean Tunnel (隠された地下道 Kakusareta Chikadou) and it alludes to everything underground as well as to the original US title of "What Lies Beneath." Behind the Scenes *Sharif Atkins appears in this episode. His brother is one of the construction workers trapped in the tunnels. One of the other construction workers is named Pete Burke. Atkins starred in White Collar, whose main character was named Peter Burke. Goofs *The reason why the Fenestella had to be destroyed there and then is a little ambiguous. They mentioned that they didn't want civilians stumbling upon it again and risk them getting captured or even killed again by the Reavers, but they could have first removed the books and information from The Fenestella beforehand. Body Count *One of the three members of the excavating team, mauled and eaten by hungry Reavers *Several Reavers either shot by Ichabod and Abbie or part of the casualties in the ensuing explosion of the Fenestella Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 216Promo1.jpg 216Promo2.jpg 216Promo3.jpg 216Promo4.jpg 216Promo5.jpg 216Promo6.jpg 216Promo7.jpg 216Promo8.jpg Screencaps 216Screencap (1).png 216Screencap (2).png 216Screencap (3).png 216Screencap (4).png 216Screencap (5).png 216Screencap (6).png 216Screencap (7).png 216Screencap (8).png 216Screencap (9).png 216Screencap (10).png 216Screencap (11).png 216Screencap (12).png 216Screencap (13).png 216Screencap (14).png 216Screencap (15).png 216Screencap (16).png 216Screencap (17).png 216Screencap (18).png 216Screencap (19).png Fenestella.png 216Screencap (20).png 216Screencap (21).png 216Screencap (22).png 216Screencap (23).png 216Screencap (24).png 216Screencap (25).png Crane and Jefferson.png 216Screencap (26).png 216Screencap (27).png 216Screencap (28).png 216Screencap (29).png 216Screencap (30).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x16 Promo "What Lies Beneath" (HD) Sneak Peek Find Out Why Thomas Jefferson 'Unfriended' Ichabod Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod And Abbie Talk About The Hardships American Soldiers Faced Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Distracts Demons With Camera Flash Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod And Abbie Saved By Cameraman Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie And Ichabod Disagree About Media Coverage Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Explains His Relationship With Thomas Jefferson Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Reunites With Thomas Jefferson In The Present Season 2 Ep. 16 SLEEPY HOLLOW References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes